Tonight, You are Mine
by AWdgm
Summary: HENTAI!  Night RikuoXTsurara! Rikuo finally gets a night alone with a certain yuki-onna he fancied and he planned to make the yuki-onna his forever. Will he be able to fulfill his wish or he will be stopped again by the 'obstacle?


**Author's Notes:**

_This is my very **first** hentai fan fiction so please don't complain if the sex scene sucks. In fact, I do really think it sucks. I am still new to hentai so I have absolute zero experience writing one. I mainly write yaoi but I am just trying to involve myself into more than one field (if you can call that...). Well, I hope you all still enjoy the one-shot. Rikuo and Tsurara is my favorite normal pairing in Nurarihyon no Mago. No offence towards the RikuoKana fans out there but seriously, I don't like her! Don't sue me when I tend to make the girl looks like a bitch or fool. _

**End of Notes... Enjoy your stay! :)**

**O.O**

"Ano… Waka, where are you bringing me to?"

I turn around, observing the confused looking yuki-onna. She has a very cute face and she looks even prettier when she stares at me with her big, bright yellow eyes. I give her a smirk before turn back and continue walking. I catch a glimpse of her blushing face… She is just too cute.

_Pervert! Don't you dare do anything to her, you damn yokai! _

…Whatever, but don't you think it is a waste to let her go with some other guy instead?

I snuck a peek at her again. Over the years, I have been growing over the years and she is not an exception. I will soon be having hundreds of demons who I will be standing in front of, leading them and achieve a bigger goal than my father's when he was still alive. Meanwhile she has been building quite a toned and sexy body, even the white kimono is involuntarily showing off her curves… I unconsciously lick my lips when the thought of licking her all over come cross my mind. Tonight, she will be mine.

_What the fuck? I'm so going to kill you if you have done anything to her!_

"Yuki-onna chan!"

Shit, not **that** woman again! I turn around and see my human mother walking toward us with a basket full of wet laundry; at that moment, I knew that my prey is going to be taken away from me…again! Tsurara only too willingly turns around to face her and receives the given basket.

_Arigato, Ka san. _

The fact that the timing is too accurate and all incidents are far too coincidental, I begin to wonder if my day form and this human woman actually planned them. I furiously glare at the human woman, care not if we are even blood related.

Who the fuck will do laundries at night anyway?

"Rikuo you are looking a lot like your father in this form… Ah, how I missed him!" She smiles sweetly yet I feel a faint evil aura behind her as she walked away empty handed. Damn it! They really planned all of them! The more I think of the past, the more frustrated I get.

"Waka, are you okay? You looked…weird," Tsurara asks with worries. I only smirk and attempt signal her to get rid of the piece of shit.

"Are you really going to set the clothes out dry? At this hour?" I finally give up and break the awkward silent. Seriously, she is so dunce some time…

_That's a relief too…_

…Moreover, I just have the feeling that we are different kind of person even though we are one. That is the same reason why most of the time I feel like killing the day form and take over!

"If you say anything again, I swear you will never see your dear, little human childhood friend again!" I threaten, the human form just gasps in disbelieve and keep quiet while Tsurara was staring at me with confusion filled eyes…

Damn!

"Are you feeling well, Waka?" She reaches out her pale hand to touch my cheek; her icy hand feels very refreshing and has a wonderful sharpening senses effect. "You are warm!"

I only top my hand on hers and say, "That's because you are cold," I gently hold her hand and kiss the back. The yuki-onna's face is red as if the face got painted by red paint. "That should warm you up!" I give a playful smirk and snatch the wet laundry from her and give it to the passing Karasu-Tengu. Tsurara who is still blushing madly and confuse of the entire situation happening, she just follow blindly behind me while the old crow's mind is still wondering why he is given a basket of wet laundries by the Third Heir of all yokai.

**O.O**

"Wa…waka?" Yuki-onna calls out in surprise when I push her into my bedroom and shut the shoji door close. "What…what are you…? Humph!" I shush her with a kiss. That was actually my first kiss and as pathetic as it sounds, it feels good to share it with someone you love.

"That…was…my first kiss…" Tsurara blushes and she hides her face behind her long sleeves out of embarrassment. I smirk in victory and caress her heating, baby-soft face in gentle. She just stares curiously at me as she drops her hands. I take the advantage to kiss her again.

_You dirty-minded, horny bastard! It is suppose to be __**me **__who is she giving her first kiss to! Wait… it should be Kana chan…but… NOOOOOOOO! Get your dirty hands away from her waist, you son of a bitch! Tsurara~~~~~_

Get a hold of yourself already, my stupid day form… I am you and we are one. Is he seriously still considering that human girl? My day form actually takes an interest in that idiot human girl. How dunce that girl can be! She still couldn't get a hint that we are the same person on her birthday incident… My conclusion about her is: she is just an empty-headed flowerpot.

"No!"

Yuki-onna pushes me away suddenly, breaking the kiss and distancing her from me… Her whole reaction shocks me. What is the matter now? I wrap my arms around her small body and she hugs back too. I inhale her scent on her neck and at that moment, I tighten the embrace. She smells like a refreshing, crisp winter day, my favorite season.

"I thought you love me…" I whisper in her ear and nip her earlobe, causing her to flinch a little.

"Waka…? This…is wrong… We…we shouldn't be doing this," Tsurara blushes as she tries to reason with me or perhaps she is simply just reacting because I am leaving kiss marks all over her neck and occasionally trying to take that piece of clothing off her.

Now I think about it, it's the first time she is without a scarf and we should practice that too because her neck is just gorgeous, even just for the sake of viewing.

"Tsurara," I give her a teasing lick on her earlobe, "Let's loose ourselves tonight because tonight, you are mine." I shush her with a passionate kiss. I only domain at night and night time is never enough. That's why I want to treasure every second I can be with her.

I gently lay her down on my futon and finally we break the kiss because we both need air. I take the opportunity to observe her. Her skin looks as if it glows in the dark. She is panting heavily, taking as much oxygen in as she can and her chest is quite developed, I wonder if one can fit in my mouth? Her face is cute with the shade of pink. I really want to stare into her bright, yellow eyes but her eyelids are shut. I smoothly take off my kimono, showing off my well built body and few scars left with previous battles and fights in the past.

"Tsurara… Will you be mine?" I help her out of her clothes and occasionally I have to kiss her to make her feel comfortable with the situation. Even she is much older than me, she is so much innocent than me… Somehow, I feel bad for taking advantage of her loyalty for my own selfishness. "I will take responsibility," I add when she has only undergarments covering her privates, her hands too, are trying to cover up as much as they can, "Please trust me."

"What…am I suppose to do?"

I smirk and give her another kiss. I run my hands all over her curves as she begins to cling on me even more. She opens her mouth trying to talk but I slip my tongue into the warm cavern and dances with hers. This is not the time to start a conversation, my love. Now just focus on the pleasure and allow me to love you.

"Waka…" She moans out when I take one of her breast in my mouth. Her voice echoes in my head, driving me crazy each moans. Unconsciously, my hand reach out and starting to play on her other breast, nipping the nipple occasionally. Her body gets warmer and she moans even lustier, as if begging for more of contact…

"Don't be so greedy but my dick would really like some attention…" I playfully nip her earlobe after the whisper. I guild her warm hands to my semi-harden dick and say, "Want me to teach you hand job?" Judging by her confused expression, she must really be a virgin. I give an encouraging smile and wrap her hands around the length that is seriously demanding for attention. If she needs two hands to fully 'clock' them on my dick, I wonder if her mouth can fit in the whole length? I don't want to choke her. Maybe she can do better at licking.

"Stroke." I commanded as she uses her puppy eyes to stare at me for guidance. She shyly obeys while I roam my hands all over the gorgeous body, making her moan involuntarily whenever I touch her sensitive spots, especially her not-so-innocent pussy. The virgin hole gets wetter each time I prod deep into it to urge her to go faster.

She moans softly as I slam into the hole with two fingers and she almost grips on my already harden dick. Sensitive much? I smirk and crush our lips together for another heated round of kisses while I keep moving the fingers in and out of the hole in a fast pace, making her moans in pleasure and bringing me to victory in our little tongue fights.

"Tsurara, could you please give me a blowjob?" I request as I retract my fingers and she almost immediately drops onto my body. She stares at me and nods without any knowledge of what a blow job is… Such a naïve, innocent virgin girl! What if the one laying a hand on you is not me? "Why don't you start by giving a good lick? Don't worry, I will guide you."

Well, literally… Her ass which is being lifted up in the air is so alluring; I just can't hold myself not to squeeze the round, juicy buttocks. "Nice ass, Tsurara…"

I can see her blush even though she is trying to hide it. She gives small licks on the tip and occasionally licking the other places as well but she quickly abandons the pre cum leaking tip and move to the base of my dick. I guess she figures that I prefer to be licked there? Or maybe it's just her preference but it feels good anyway so I won't complain but it's about time she knows that she should be putting my dick into her mouth by now…

I gently stroke her blushing face, seeing a hint of lust in her eyes. I really want to slam my cock into the awaiting mouth but I don't want to hurt her. I pull her up on her knees and smooch her until we are both in serious need of air. Then, I guided her to my lower region again. I give my length a few strokes and let the pre cum spread across the tip. I slowly lead her mouth to my length. She seems get the clue and shyly opens her mouth and sucks softly on the tip. Her tongue was too, licking the foreign piece of flesh while her hand is pumping gently on the base.

The overall sensation is heavenly, causing me to moan in pleasure. Encouraged by my voice, she begins to take me deeper into her mouth. It's amusing to see that her hand is still at the base of the whole length even she has fully taken me into her mouth and tries to suck as hard as she can. Knowing it's beyond impossible which leads she to move her mouth up and down on my length; I growl out in lust and take control… I'll just apologize of the lack of preparation.

I grab hold her still with my hand at the back of head and fuck her mouth in a rough pace, she muffled in surprise and pain. Feeling that my rock hard length is all covered in her saliva, I pull out and let her drops in front of my erect cock. As she is busy gaining back her breath, I switch our positions where she is lying comfortably on the futon with her legs spread beautifully just for my view. Without a word, I slam deep into her wet pussy and I get a chain of gorgeous reactions.

Her eyes shot up in surprise and pain with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her face is flushed in deep red. Her red, abused mouth is wide opened with saliva leaking out of a corner but not a single noise is made until a few seconds later… "Hurts… Ah… Waka, it…"

I ignore whatever she said and continue moving in and out of the bleeding hole. She will continue to cry and moans out loud "Waka", as if she wants me to stop… Foolish girl! I have waited so long for this, how can I stop now? It is almost suddenly I hit at a special spot, causing the walls surrounding my length to cling on me and she let out a lusty, pleasure moan.

"Ri…rikuo! More…onegai, there again, more!" I give her a playful smirk and bend over to kiss her and fulfill her wish repeatedly.

As I can feel that I am reaching my limit, I break the kiss and confess my feelings in her ear, causing her to blush and come first before me. I only sit up with her on top of my whole length and I slam in as deep as I can for the last time before emptying my load inside the hole.

"So will you marry me, Tsurara? Even if you refuse, the kid will need a father, right?"

She only stares at me with those beautiful and big eyes, they are wondering what I am talking about but she is too tired to even ask for an explanation. She just passed out in my chest. I let my cock slip out of her and kiss her on her head. Holding the urge to rape her, I lay her down on my futon and lay beside her. I enter the dreamland after staring at her sleeping face and soon, the sun rises, I hold her in my arms before the bright sun light shine through the shoji doors, forcing me to change back to my day form which I has grown tired of over the years.

**O.O**

"I am really, really sorry, Tsurara!" I kneel down in front of her, nakedly and bow for her forgiveness. Her sleepy face is cute and at moment, I feel my blood is heating and my private is hardening at the sight and remembering the taste of her big breasts...

_Someone is thinking dirty...Amazing, isn't it? You were not resisting when I fucked her. _

Nurarihyon? It's your entire fault, you damn yokai! You really did it, with the virgin, innocent Tsurara! I wanted to scream at the fucked up bastard but I have a much urgent problem to deal with but Tsurara is just redressing in silent… She is still too sleepy. I can see that from her unusual blurry expression. Exactly like the damn yokai said, she is just too cute!

Suddenly, her eyes shot awake and she is covering her mouth as if she wants to vomit… She left without her scarf and footwear and run for the bathroom.

Shit! I immediately redress and worried of her condition while the voice in my head is laughing in victory…When I step out of my room, I see Kejoro is winking at me and she is holding… Is that a pregnancy test? I paled as she disappears into the bathroom…

_I knew it… My Tsurara is pregnant! I am going to be a father pretty soon. _

Is that something to be **excited** about! Without wasting much time, I chase after the mother-to-be…also my wife-to-be, thanks to a certain yokai… Unconsciously, my lips curve into a smile. I hate to admit it but… If I am actually given a choice between Kana chan and Tsurara, I don't think I will **not** hesitate to pick the yuki-onna over the empty flowerpot.

_I will be the bridegroom! You human should just stay out of a yokai's marriage. _

What the fuck? I thought you said we are one!

**O.O**

**Please review after you read! If you are pleased, please tell me if I should write more hentai based stories. Or maybe you will like to read some Nurarihyon no Mago fan fictions written by me? :)**


End file.
